Close To Home
by RavenStone88
Summary: Autumn Bell is an average girl, living an average life in the country. Ever since the disappearance of her best friend Elizabeth Storm she has had nightmares about the stranger who took her. Will Victor Creed come after her too?
1. Ch 1 First Encounter

Close To Home

Chapter 1

I was another stormy night, a night for restless sleep as Autumn tried to fight her way through the nightmare. Who was this dark figure? What did he want with her? Every night since Beth disappeared she had, had nightmares about a tall, dark, powerful figure who's face she never saw. But they were strong enough dreams to wake her and when she did wake the feeling he was there never disappeared. Was this who took Beth?

Elizabeth Storm had been her best friend ever since they were kids and after the Ohio State Fair, she had never seen her again. She knew she should not have let her go off on her own but she thought the girl would be ok. After the grounds suddenly lost power, she could not find Beth anywhere-just her truck with claw marks in the hood.

They spent mouths looking for her but there were only a few sightings. The last they heard she got on a bus but it never arrived with her on it. Autumn had doubled the locks on the doors since then and gotten a security system. Some part of her feared that whatever monster had grabbed Beth might come after her. It was-after all-a world of mutants **and **men. Both-she was sure-delighted in snatching up innocent girls to play with. But which one was worse, man or mutant?

Autumn Bell was average build at five feet tall, one hundred and fifteen pounds with straight shoulder length brunette hair and striking blue-green eyes. There was nothing extraordinary about her-as far as she was concerned-but she could be wrong. Beth probably thought the same thing before she was taken.

It was muggy and humid tonight. The fan she had going only served to cycle hot air around and the t-shirt she wore as a night gown was not keeping her very cool. A single back sheet lay barely covering her feet. She was sweating as she tossed and turned-another nightmare.

_It was dark outside, the light from the garage seemed unnaturally dim. But she was sure there was someone outside. The shadows seemed to move but they made no sound._

_ "Autumn..."_

_He spoke, he whispered her name tonight. Something in his deep husky voice made her heart quicken and her panties moisten. She backed toward the house-this was not right. But when she turned around there was no house, just woods._

_ "No."_

_She was talking in her sleep as she tossed and turned._

_Turning around she could see nothing but woods and hear something move in the trees above her. Autumn looked up but he was faster than she was and he was just a blur. A spot of white caught her attention, something on the ground a few feet away. She moved to it-white cotton panties._

_ "These were Beth's. Oh God!"_

_Something heavy hit the ground behind her, she dropped the cloth, and felt her whole spine stiffen. The presence behind her was heavy, dominating and close enough she could smell him. There was something tantalizingly erotic in his scent, spicy almost and it was a bit of an aphrodisiac. _

_She felt herself flush hot, then her toes curled into the mud beneath her and her nails bit into her palms. The stranger exhaled a growl into her ear. Autumn shivered. He was so close his breath gave her neck goosebumps. As if he could read her mind, he moved a bit closer. Powerful muscles brushed across her back as she fought herself-it was HER dream after all._

_Slowly she turned around and finally saw his face. An animalistic stare held her still in those cobalt blues, short coarse black hair lined his strong jaw and covered his head and when he smiled, she saw his sharp white canines. This man had to be a mutant. Cautiously she took two steps back and surveyed the mutant. _

_He was about six feet three inches tall of muscle, power, stealth, speed, sharp canines and long wicked claws. This one was dangerous, powerful-death incarnate. A sexually aggressive energy rose off him in waves and threatened to break what little control she still had on this dream._

_This dream was wrong, she could smell the sex and blood coming from him. What was worse was she could smell rain clinging to him as well, although it wasn't part of her dream. _

_ "Oh god! You're the thing that took Beth!"_

_She could not understand how she knew, she just knew._

_ "Oh," He cocked his head stepping closer. "Well," He paused nodded and continued. "...Well Elizabeth is gone."_

_ "Wake up! Wake UP! Autumn!" She was fighting herself._

_The dream had her now, the beast moved closer still, she had lost control._

_ "I'm not afraid of you! You can't hurt me!"_

_He almost seemed to frown, furrowing his brow._

_ "How do you know? I haven't tried you yet."_

_When he grabbed her by her throat and started to cut her clothing off, she choked out a scream._

"No!" Autumn jolted awake.

When she woke, she was sitting up in bed with her head in her palm and sweat dripping off her. Autumn was coughing, rubbing her throat, she could still feel his hand on her throat that dream was **too** real. She was panting, her throat was raspy and her shirt was stuck to her, soaked in sweat. That feeling of someone being near her would not go away and she needed to change now anyhow so she go out of bed.

"Fuck." She said yanking open her door. "God damn dreams."

For a second she paused to look at the picture of her and Beth hanging on the wall.

"Bethie'...what did he do to you? Where are you?"

Autumn walked out into the hallway of her three bedroom trailer-that sat on cinder blocks and supports. When her parents moved out she bought it and the half dilapidated garage from them. She liked the country, it gave her peace and besides the trailer was mostly paid off.

Opening the back door she looked through the rain spotted storm door and out at her two acres of land. After that dream she wished her garage light was brighter and that she had less trees for people to hide behind.

The trees outside whipped their branches in the wind as the rain tinked and patted against the storm door. She could feel the thunder role across the sky and lightning lit the yard.There was someone there, she saw them or him when the lightning lit the yard. Was her mind still screwing with her?

She waited, the lightning flashed again and nothing this time. Autumn could not shake the feeling-someone was out there-she knew it. This was the reason she had put the locks on the door and now she slammed the back door shut, clicking the bolt locks and backing away as if she was sure he would burst through the door at any moment.

Aside from the thunder there was now an unmistakable undertone of silence. An unmistakable energy, the one that triggered the sixth sense with caution. Whoever he was she was not going to play around with him. She was not one of those people who were dumb enough to walk outside when she sensed danger.

It was not in her nature to pick a fight to or to fight back. She knew because of her height that she did not stand a chance against a full grown man. Some small part of her was afraid that if she did go outside that she would hear his voice and suddenly be in the woods with the man from her nightmares. She shuddered.

Autumn headed to the front door and threw the rest of the locks on. Then she began the daunting task of checking all the windows-although there was not a way to climb through them because they were three panel crank windows.

Another boom of thunder made her jump before rumbling down to a low roar. She looked out the window, the storm was picking up outside. Hopefully, it would be enough to drive them off if there was someone out there.

She shut all the blinds in the house before deciding she desperately needed a shower and needed to get one before the storm kicked off the power. Even if the power did go out and kick off the alarm, the house was locked up tight. Someone would have to kick the door open.

Outside he stood watching her as she desperately tried to bar him out. A grin crossed his features. The beast knew a good claw would cut through the door hinges or he could just cut a hole in the door and flick the locks off. He could disable the alarm system and have her on all fours before she knew it. At that thought, he adjusted the growing erection in his pants.

After she showered, tossed on a tank top and bikinis-she slipped back into bed. With the false sense of security that she would be safe from almost anyone, she drifted off to sleep.

Now, he made his move, cutting the power to the house before cutting the locks and slipping inside. The smell of her heat only served to increase his arousal as he moved silently toward her room. The dark helped to hide him but he didn't need it-she didn't even hear him enter the house.

Her arousal was drifting off of her in waves, she must have been dreaming something good. The big cat purred deep in his throat as her scent filled the room. The beast cocked his head to the side as he observed her sleeping form, moving slowly closer.

For a few moments he hovered over her, water dripping from his claws, breathing steady and a toothy grin spreading slowly across his face. As he looked her over, she reminded him of Beth. He wondered if she would scream like Beth too. Extending a claw he slid it just under the side of her thin panties..._let's find out_.

[More to come]


	2. Ch 2 Bedtime Fantasies

Close To Home Ch 2

This dream was heaven. He came into her room and slid between the sheets, his hot skin teasing her soft flesh. He was silent as he came in, sliding between the sheets, his dexterous artists hands tantalizing her soft skin as they caressed their way up hr now naked flesh. That was the thing about dreams-you could suddenly be naked.

Autumn shivered, she knew this man, he was a gentle man, a loving man. In her dreams he was her Norman and her Murphy-at the same time. Slowly, he crawled up the bed, under the sheet and brought his face up to hers-kissing her deep.

"Mmm Norman."

This was a fantasy-beautiful blue eyes, messy brown locks, and a soft smile that could make you melt. As she stared into those eyes, she felt his fingers start rubbing just barely on her folds. Before she felt his index finger slide just between them, rubbing her clit in circles softly.

"Oh god..."

Autumn pushed her read back into the pillow, her eyes rolling closed as he pushed an index finger deep inside of her rotating it and stroking her g-spot, making her toes curl. Now she was shivering. Norman slowly slid down her body, sliding another finger inside her while planting wet hot kisses as he went.

When he was down between her thighs, he threw the sheet off of himself and with a mischievous smirk, he dropped his head back down, drawing his wet, hot tongue slowly up between her folds. It brushed across her clit while his finger continued pumping in and out of her, making her shiver harder.

"Norman..."

Norman Reedus was always her dream lover and every time she dreamt of him she woke up sweating with her panties soaked. Now he began flicking his tongue across her swollen clit before pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it. Autumn almost screamed or would have if she could breath. But all the air had left her lungs when he started sucking on her sensitive nub.

When she did find her breath, her words came out in a gasp. "Oh...ggod..."

As he worked, she could not help but grip a fistful of hair, shoving his face between her legs hard. These were the dreams she loved.

"Yes..."

Suddenly, he grabbed her wrists, pulling them off his head and pinning them to the mattress so hard it hurt.

"Ow! Norman!"

He growled, not letting go of her wrists as he began to flick his tongue harder and sucked more forcefully, painfully. This was accompanied by a sharp pain in her wrists which felt like knives cutting her flesh.

"Ow! Norman stop it! That hurts!"

This was not right, he was never rough. Autumn opened her eyes to look at him as she fought to pull free from his grip.

"Norm-"

When he looked up she realized it was no longer Norman but the evil beast from her nightmares. On his face was a toothy white grin. Now she found her voice and screamed.

A long claw slowly drew down her bikinis and she shifted in her sleep, drawing one leg up. This would be fun for him. Without warning he was on top of her, pinning her arms to her sides and dropping his head between her legs.

"No! Let go of me!" Autumn screamed, waking quickly.

He said nothing as he drew his tongue up between her folds bringing the sweet taste of her into his mouth, making her whole body shake. Then he began to flick that tongue all across her clit before shoving it into her aching core, making her shiver hard non-stop.

Who was this beast, this man? Who cared at this point? All she knew was she had never cum so hard in her life. Each orgasm came harder than the last, she could not fight them. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she felt her climax coming soon. Autumn wanted to fight him because she knew this was not right and she should not enjoy this. But the things he was doing to her weakened her resolve and made her body weak to him.

When the first wave of her orgasm hit her, the mutant grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head. Then in one swift motion he unzipped his pants and before she could have warning-he shoved his long hard cock deep into her hot pink hole just as wave one finished washing over her.

Now pulling almost all the way out he thrust into her again, harder this tie and she cried out in pain.

"Stop! Please!"

"Mmm," He purred. "Yeah, scream for me."

Those cobalt blues burned into her soul as he tightened his grip on her wrists and pulled all the way out before thrusting all the way back in again hard.

"Ah! Stop!"

With every hard thrust she was sure he would rip her in two. White hot pain shot through her lower belly. There were tears in her eyes as she started rubbing her clit hard with his free hand, increasing his speed but no longer his force. This was pleasurable now and she fought to keep from enjoying it.

"You will cum for me."

His low voice rumbled through her body an she felt herself tighten around his long hard shaft as another wave hit her.

"Ooo...I can feel you getting close."

"No!"

Something about the way he said that made her even more aroused. It made her feel naughty, like a school girl being molested by her teacher and every orgasm only made him touch her more. She could even hear what he might say.'Ohh...you're so beautiful. Oh yeah, you like my fingers in your pussy, my tongue on your clit.' She shuddered. Autumn refused to give him the satisfaction of her climax.

"Oh yes..." He growled into her ear.

Even with those claws, he managed not to scratch her labia or her soft, sensitive clit as he rubbed it in circles, making her hips buck.

"No, not for you..."

'This powerful man, holding you down.' "No." She was fighting her own thoughts.

'His strong arms.' "No."

'Powerful legs.' "No!"

'Deep voice.' "No!"

'The feel of him deep inside of you.' "NO!"

'Every growl, the look in his eyes, how he can hold you down without trying.' "Oh god no!"

Another wave hit her, she was turning herself on by looking at him.

"Ooo you're getting closer Autumn."

"No! Stop!"

Autumn squeezed her eyes shut but the feel of him and the smell of him only seemed to get more powerful. She tried to fight it but she could not stop herself-she climaxed feeling it wash over her in several hard waves. Her toes curled and she arched her back, only shoving this man deeper inside of her.

"That's a good girl...cum for me. Feel that? Feels good doesn't it? All that pleasure." He whispered, making her shiver.

There was a sudden, very sharp pain in her shoulder and it made her euphoria dull quickly. She screamed in pain, trying now to get out from under him. But he had an iron grip on her.

"AAH!"

He had bit into her shoulder-thrusting into her harder-as his orgasm hit him and she felt him cum inside of her, shivering against her. A growl rumbled through his chest as he pulled out of her, blood dripping from his canines and lips as he pulled away.

"Heh..." He said unzipping his pants.

Autumn curled up on the bed when she felt his weight shift off of it and reached down, holding her sore womanhood. Another hand reached up, holding her shoulder, blood trickled between her fingers and dripped onto the bed. She felt hot tears fill her eyes and drip onto the bed along with her blood. Somewhere a phone was ringing and it took her a while to realize it was the stranger's phone.

"Victor?" A voice yelled. "Victor! Did you get her?"

"Yeah, the prisoner is subdued. She's ready for pick up."

Victor...his name was Victor. It had a name, but what did he or they want with her? Before she could try to escape, there was a sharp pain on her neck and she felt unnaturally tired. Autumn could not fight the drugs in her system, they put her to sleep.


	3. Ch 3:Transport

Chapter 3

The damn blender was on or someone put rocks in the dryer, but why? Who decided it was ok to make that much noise at this hour? How much did she drink last night? More important, what did she drink? There were more questions than answers and there was so much pain in her body. Did she fight last night?

'_Ow fuck! Who is moving my bed? Or am I on the floor? This is too hard to be my bed._

_ I'm gonna kill them for moving me. I'm too hung over for this shit._'

Autumn shifted in her sleep, but her arms and legs couldn't or wouldn't move. She figured it was due to her lethargy-so panic had not set in yet. She yawned and pushed against the floor...nothing, she could not move. But still she kept calm, there was an explanation for everything.

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up to see **him**. With a toothy grin he stared down at her and it all came back to her in a rush of memory, emotion and physical sensation. There was no scream from her, just a series of panicked gasps that came from her as the tried to crawl back away from him but the chains on her held her down. It wasn't feat that poured over her, it was arousal and it hit her hard.

The feeling was over whelming-she flushed hot, sweat beaded on the back of her neck, her heart began to pound in her chest and she felt a warmth rush between her legs. Her body remembered what he did to it, how he rubbed it, how he licked her most sensitive parts and the feeling of every inch of him inside of her.

Autumn tried to pull her knees up and stop the feeling, to hide inside of her own body. But the chains, they held her legs down and her wrists to the floor, so the feeling tingled up between her thighs like long dexterous fingers and wiggled up into her hot wet depths, probing her in slow torturous strokes. The long shirt she was wearing did not help any because it was the only thing Victor had given her to wear.

"Aaah."

She moaned in frustration, kicking her legs to make it stop. The throbbing started and she felt her little pink bud swell and she shifted her hips to get relief but none would come. So she squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to ignore it.

As Victor watched her squirm, he began to smirk-had she opened her eyes, she would have seen it. Of course if she had opened them she would have seen him move off the bench to hover over her. He crouched above her, extending a claw and drawing the bottom of her shirt up slowly.

Autumn flinched, jumping to try and push him off but he was fast, he had her wrists pinned with his free hand before she could really fight. His weight pressed down upon her wrists hard enough to bruise them and his growing erection pressed hard into her thigh as he leaned in her ear. Slowly he drug a claw down her neck.

"Don't. Move." He growled, purring the last word. She shivered.

Victor noticed and responded with another growl before setting back, his left hand holding her wrists down while his right used a claw to pull her shirt slowly up from the bottom. When he had exposed her bare hips and the throbbing area at the apex of her thighs, he stopped moving her shirt. The claws on that hand pulled in and he began to trace her outer labia with a coarse finger-making her ache more.

Autumn shifted, wincing as he worked. Her toes curled and she pushed at his left hand to get free but that only earned her a smack on her bare butt cheeks. This only made the ache worse.

"Ooo so wet," He growled." And..." He spread her labia, his eyes roaming up from her exposed clit to meet hers with an animalistic, sex filled glare. "Swollen." He growled that last word.

The beast pinched her clit between his fingers, rolling it slightly and making her shiver so hard the chains rattled. Now his mouth was watering and he licked his lips-taking his hand from her clit to rub his own issue. Victor pulled down his zipper and released every inch of his growing erection.

She wiggled under his grip, the ache growing evermore powerful. Would she beg him to fuck her before this was over? She was fighting not to do just that but his torture was electric. It bounced off every sensitive nerve and started a burning heat of arousal.

Taking hold of his long hard cock, he began to rub the head up and down just between her bare folds-his cock brushing her aching clit. She shivered under his endless torment. He now began to just barely thrust the tip of his member in and out of her pink satin core.

Autumn thrust her hips upward trying to feel more of him but Victor was in control and she winced in frustration. '_More please, do it Victor, please._' Thoughts, just thoughts, she would not let him win this or at least not admit he was already.

After a few moments of teasing, he trust all the way in-sending shivers all over her body and making a hard orgasm hit her. His thrusts came hard and fast, making her almost scream as she was wracked with orgasms. With every one, they got harder. Autumn's toes curled so hard they went white and her nails dug cuts in her palms.

Victor said nothing as he suddenly grabbed her hips and let go of her wrists, digging his claws into her flesh. As he dug his nails in,pumping faster, blood ran down her pale skin and pooled on the van floor beneath them.

"Aaah! Stop!"

That only provoked a growl and a hard thrust which despite her pain sent her crashing over the edge into her climax. she arched her back even, shivering hard and wanting to cry at the same time.

Victor kept going, faster and harder, making her cry out in pain. That was what made him shudder, thrust into her fully and climax hard. as he did, he managed to claw her legs even more before pulling his claws from her and collapsing on top of her.

"You really are more fun than Beth."

If she had more strength she would have retorted but with the pain in her body she could not find the strength.

At some point she passed out from blood loss or pain. But she did not forget what he said, he was the creature who hurt Beth. She was just barely coming to as the van stopped and the doors opened. Victor stood, leaving her to lying there and jump out of the van.

"Jesus Christ Victor!"

It was the voice from the phone, back at the house after her first raped her.

"She's no good to us marked...Beth will never agree to help us if our only bargaining ship has been marked by you!"

As he was yelling, a slow cocky smirk began to creep across Victor's features-he loved to piss Stryker off.

"It's funny William, I think you confuse me with someone who gives a shit."

"Dr. Frost! Get a stretcher! She's injured."

Autumn could hear stuff being moved outside, the chains were undone and someone lifted her onto a hard surface. She was being carried away and as she was moved, she could just barely hear their conversation.

"You wanna piss Beth off," He pointed at Victor. "You do it on your own time, but we have a deal. That means no marks and don't touch her anymore at all!"

"I did my job," Victor stepped closer so there was no mistaking how serious he was. "Now you do your part."

"I'm warning you, if Beth tears up this facility to get to you after she sees those marks, its your ass." His voice quivered with fear.

Stryker walked away before he got hurt. Victor grinned, smelling the fear radiate off of him and headed for the showers.

Somewhere in Ohio, Beth was just finishing a rancid cup of coffee and a few sliced of toast in a little truck stop diner. She kept to herself in the corner, decked in all black-a fashion she had picked up from Victor. She had long since chopped her hair down to a spiky, rather masculine cut. Part of it she knew was because she never wanted to be grabbed by her hair again or perhaps another reason was she had grown tired of the split ends created every time she used her power. Whatever reason, her locks were gone.

Over the past couple years she had been in hiding, sneaking in the background of her family members lives so she could protect them from things worse than her. It was impossible to be everywhere at one but she tried. The jagged scar on her neck was a visible reminder of one of those monsters. Beth could have fixed it with a little molecular influence but she would rather all her scars remind her of the mutants who loved to hurt and what she needed to protect her family from.

Glancing up she looked around the diner, two waitresses, a few truckers and one family in a corner booth. She took in just enough detail to protect herself and not much else. There were several televisions mounted to the wall by steel shelves with channel four news playing the morning hour.

"**A local woman was reported missing today after her neighbor discovered her house broken into and the woman missing. Autumn Bell," **Beth dropped her toast. "**is said to be about five feet two inches tall with grey blue eyes and short brown hair. She is believed to be in serious danger. If you know anything please contact your local police department**."

For a few moments she did not hear anything but the television and then as if someone turned the diner volume up, she was suddenly bombarded with noise. Slowly she got up from the table, dropping enough cash for the bill and leaving on the motorcycle she had come in on.

As she drove, she fought to keep her anger down because losing control and disassembling the bike would help no one. For about three hours she did not stop and she did not think-she just drove. Finally she saw the sign:

Welcome

To

Selena


	4. Ch 4: The Facility

Chapter 4

As they-whoever they were-carried her, her open wounds began to throb even worse than when she was lying on the floor.

"Ready..1,2,3."

She was lifted and placed on a cold metal surface the smell of rubbing alcohol drifting into her nostrils. Someone was cutting her shirt off, but before she could protest, something was shoved over her face and a feeling of complete relaxation came over her. In the distance-as she drifted off-a voice said:

"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll fix you up."

_Autumn was suddenly home again, but it was weird, the light from outside cast everything in red. The hallway seemed to sway as she moved down it-had it always been this long? Lightning flashed, casting everything in a bluish white before it went completely dark-the red light no longer lighting her way. This was not her home, it was bigger in this hallway, there were rooms on one side and windows lined the other. _

_A figure moved in the dark and was lit by the next flash of light-Beth. Autumn felt her heart skip a beat, she had not seen her in two years and now she was standing in front of her. Excitement quickly faded when she saw something move in the rafters, a larger more powerful figure. _

_'Oh god.'_

_Bed didn't even see him drop down in front of her until she was inched from him and he was moving toward her. The flashes of lightning lighting his naked form. _

_"Where are you going Beth?"_

_Another figure moved in the dark off to her left, she looked in its direction just as lightning lit the hallway. It was a demonic thing, it was naked in the doorway watching Victor and Beth. There was no mouth where its mouth should be and it had the most dead eyes she had ever seen. They were circled in red and just seemed to see right through anything they looked at. She turned back towards Beth and Victor, watching in panicked horror._

_"Home, I just want to go home."_

_Before he could say anything, Autumn yelled._

_"Beth!"_

_She didn't even know why she yelled, she knew that it was dumb but still she yelled for her best friend. Both men looked at her, they actually saw her in the never ending darkness which she had hoped would hide her. Realizing her mistake, she backed away slowly. It was too late, that other mutant was in front of her suddenly and he reached for her._

"No!"

Autumn sat straight up, tears coating her cheeks, her skin clammy with a cold sweat and her whole body shaking with fear. A woman in her early thirties was at her bedside in a flash-dressed in a white lab coat-trying to calm her down.

"Ssh...Autumn. It was a dream. Sweetie, I need you to lie back and settle down. You'll rip out your stitches if you keep moving that violently."

She allowed the woman to push her back but she rambled on about her nightmare as she did.

"It almost got me! He-it! And Beth! I couldn't get her! It left her!"

"Ssh...It was a nightmare, a bad reaction to the anesthesia."

The woman stroked her hair as she tried to calm Autumn down, taking a pen light and checking her pupils.

"It is wearing off now. You should be able to sleep fine now."

Autumn finally allowed herself to calm enough to survey her surroundings. The room was not a hospital room, the walls were black stone, the bed she sat on was a hospital bed but she new she was in no hospital.

"Where am I?"

"You're safe. I'm your physician while you are here. my name is Dr. Frost. If you need anything, there are two guards by the door just yell at them."

"I thought you said I'm safe."

"You are, just think of them as...insurance of your safety."

Autumn looked up at the bags hanging just above her head, morphine, saline and a blood bag.

"Doctor, just how much blood did I lose?"

Dr. Frost went silent for a moment, seeming to contemplate her next sentence carefully.

"A bit too much," She was quick to change the subject. "Now, you need to rest. You have some healing to do."

Quickly fixing the covers she left the room before Autumn could ask anymore questions. With a bored sigh she lay back on the pillow but the nightmare was too vivid for her to want to sleep. Still, the morphine was doing its job on her and at some point it won-throwing her into another nightmare.

* * *

There was crime scene tape around the house when she pulled up and upon seeing it, she filled with an anger so hot everything around her shifted. She fought to keep control on herself but Autumn was the little sister she never had and if she was hurt, beth would tear apart the world to find her.

With a deliberate slowness, she dismounted the bike and headed for the house. The tape melted as she got closer to the house and she realized there was no keeping it all inside. Apparently the police had boarded the doors shut but that was no boundary for her. She could just disintegrate the boards but instead she gave the door an angry kick, splitting the boards in half. It helped to release some of her anger.

As soon as she stepped in the house she could smell him.

"I know he is not that suicidal. Show up here and dare to even touch her? Is he really that stupid?"

Beth moved down the hall and ripped the tape down from her bedroom and threw the door open. On the wall by the bed were claw marks, the scent of sex and blood lingered in the air. The sheets were gone, the mattress was still there and on it she saw the one thing that sent her into a rage-Autumn's blood.

It took her back to her own pain, being clawed, beaten, raped and caged like an animal. Flashbacks hit her in small increments. Now she could replay the scene before her-Victor digging his claws into Autumn as tears filled her eyes. To hear her voice crying out in pain and no one here to save her. Just the thought of him touching her and the blood. That red spot screamed at her, putting Autumn's screams on repeat.

With a growl she felt the hate rise in her and she felt the pressure in the room shift, becoming thick as the heat radiated from her body. She could no longer contain the rage in her chest that had been clawing its way up her lungs, burning her inside out.

"Victor!"

The windows all blew outward and the walls in Autumn's bedroom cracked down the middle. She had let him live but now she was going to rip him apart layer by layer. With the rage out of her lungs, she stood a moment, her chest rising and falling in slow murderous breaths. The color of her eyes was almost metallic and the heat rising off her smelled like hot metal.

Beth left the house slowly, looking about and seeing bits of him everywhere-a footprint, claw mark and droplets of blood. The thought of him hurting her best friend still playing in her mind-the sound of her crying out for him to stop.

She squeezed her eyes shut, furrowing her brow and locking her jaw so tight it prickled with pain. The air around her stilled suddenly and she felt her skin burning as the hate inside wormed out of her. Beth was fighting not to destroy the area around her with he mutation-digging her nails into her palm to calm herself.

When she opened her eyes she took a deep breath, sighing slowly and looking around for clues. But there was nothing to tell her what direction he had gone. She began to rack her mind for ideas of who would know his location and what suicidal thought made him take Autumn.

Beth began to walk the driveway, looking for anything that might clue her in as to his direction. When she reached the end of the driveway she noticed the tire tracks in the mud on one side did not match any in the yard. She knelt down, touching them and feeling the grooves with her fingertips.

"You didn't chase her down. That isn't like you Victor. So, are you working with someone?"

It was the only lead she had, the tire tracks and the direction they went. Slowly moving back up the driveway she looked at the mud where Autumn always back the car up to turn around and leave the driveway. The tracks were not there.

"A military transport vehicle. You didn't go very far, I'm sure of it."

Beth ran to her bike, jumped on and started it. She backed up turning the bike around and leaving just as quickly as she had come.

* * *

The grin never left his cat-like features as he headed toward the showers-a towel tossed over his bare muscular shoulder. Without his belt his pants just barely hung on his hips, dark curls peeking above the button that kept them on. His bare feet made no noise as he padded into the shower room-his smile widening when he found no on in there. Good, he could take care of his growing issue. Just the mention of Beth made him swell. That girl was so much fun, a worthy opponent and not to mention she felt like satin wrapped around him.

Tossing the towel on the rack, he unbuttoned his pants, not even having to unzip them for them to fall. With his growing erection finally free, he ran his hand down his deliciously carved stomach and over his long hard shaft. A small moan escaped him-god he missed her mouth and the feel of her. That thought only made his issue worse.

Victor moved over to the shower, turning the nozzle to hot and placing his hands on the tile wall in front of him. He dipped his head into the water, hanging it low and letting it run down his face, wetting his mane before dripping down onto the rest of his muscular form.

"Ohh..." He purred.

Slowly he turned, letting the water run down his torso to those dark curls that hid nothing of his manhood. The smell of hot water, blood and Autumn drifting up to his nostrils. Turning around he grabbed the soap he had brought, lathering his chest, stomach and legs rather aggressively.

When he rinsed off he ran a hand down his stomach to grasp his long hard shaft-his fingers tracing their way around it. They moved up to the head, circling the tip and making him shiver. In long slow strokes he began to work every inch of his enticing manhood, putting a hand on the wall to steady himself.

"Ooh..."

Flashbacks of Beth came back to him, the feeling of her tightening around him. This thought quickly switched to Autumn and the very fresh memory of her squirming under him. Victor began to stroke faster and harder, leaning on the shower wall.

"Beth...mmm Autumn."

The taste of her still lingered on his tongue making him growl as he ran his tongue around his mouth. Now he was leaning against the tile under the shower head, the water running down his powerfully dangerous physic as he stroked himself. It was a breath taking sight, the water running down his body, his hand moving up and down his shaft, eyes closed, shivering hard as he grows closer to climax and him panting with sexual arousal.

A fantasy of him having both the girls, started to play in his mind and he moaned. Victor was panting now as he fantasized about them both begging for him to stop. He was coming closer, stroking harder and faster-his claws on his free hand scraping the tile as he tried to keep standing

He pressed against the wall as he finally climaxed with a growl. The hot water rinsing his liquid heat down the drain as he stroked through his orgasm.

"Ohh...yeahh."

When he regained strength in his legs he stood straight, rinsed the remainder of his orgasm off and shut the shower off. He grabbed his towel just as one of Dr. Frost's nurses was passing by. She saw him, paused, blushed and hurried off. This only made Victor grin as he began toweling off. The towel barely covered him as he headed for his room, if that nurse was lucky, he would not need that towel.


	5. Ch 5:Little Truths and Lies

Chapter 5

Now, as she entered another part of Ohio, she felt a knowing feeling in her gut. The fairgrounds were nearly, she could feel the terror of recognition. She knew the trees that lined this stretch of and the faded blue sign that announced the miles until the fairgrounds. They came up more sudden than she remembered-she had been lost in thought.

Her bike purred as she turned in parking on the edge of the grounds, dismounting she walked the grounds as it it burned her to do so. When she came to the place she had first seen Victor, she closed her eyes and relived the memory. All of it came back to her and she fought tears. She could destroy the mutant but not the memory. Beth opened her eyes and looked around where the rides and various booths used to sit.

Something caught her eye, a figure, then he was gone. She spun around and he moved by her so quick, she almost fell. Taking a defensive stance, she waited for him to stop. When he did, she took in his form, five foot ten, boyish features, shaggy dark hair and mesmerizing blue eyes. He was dressed in a grey peacoat, grey shirt, blue jeans and black work boots. Someone sent him, she could see the proud smirk-he acted like an obedient dog.

"You better return to your master. Boy."

He grinned at her before charging at her. She wasn't fast enough to get out of his way or hit him with her own power. He hit her full force and sent her crashing into her bike, fracturing her ribs with the handle bar. That was a feeling she knew too well from Victor's boot. Before she had time to move, the mutant grabbed her, pulling her to his height.

"Who sent you?"

"You know that answer Beth. Come with me, Autumn is with us."

Beth wanted to find Autumn but not like this, not under their terms. Looking at the mutant, she realized he looked oddly like Autumn's fantasy guy Norman-impossible as it was for it to be him. With a pained grin, she looked at him.

"Go fuck yourself pretty boy."

Before he could do anymore damage, she let her energy flare, scorching his hands, face and half his hair. He was sped across the fairgrounds before she could blink.

"I'm gonna tear you apart for that!"

"Victor has done worse than you. Tell him I will rip apart the world to get Autumn back."

"I advise you to come with me or-"

"Fuck you! You wanna negotiate with someone, you don't fracture their ribs!"

As she screamed at him, her power exploded outward, stirring up the ground around her and completely disassembling her bike. The surge send the speeder across the fairgrounds with such force, he broke both his legs when he fell. The dust was still settling around her as she approached the semi-conscious figure, crouching, she looked him over with a satisfied smirk.

"That slowed you down."

"You broke my legs! You crazy-"

Tired of hearing him talk she landed a fist to his jaw-immediately grabbing his by his throat after her shut up.

"Now, we're gonna talk because if you think Victor's rage is bad. I'm the nightmare that he dreams about. Where the hell is Autumn?"

He shook his head 'no.'

"Ok then."

Beth held her hand to the fabric of his jeans where his groin was. The fabric started to melt away rapidly and when the cotton boxers started to do the same, he gagged under the grip on his throat.

"Ok ok."

"Oh? Talk!"

She released his throat.

"It's a new facility hidden in Canada."

"Where!"

"They didn't say, they only drove me there once! That's all I know, I swear!"

She headed for the road again. Standing at the edge of the fairgrounds she scratched her head. Which way?

"What direction did you come from?"

No Answer.

She spun around.

"Hey!"

But he was gone.

"What the hell?"

There was just the crater where she had been standing and the pieces of her bike. She scanned the area, she wasn't alone, but she couldn't see the person. Where they invisible? Never mind. Beth took off at a run, she would have to steal another bike. This might be a good time to find Logan, he can track his brother. First a bike and then a track down-one brother to find another. Or just track down the one and no-matter-what, rip him apart.

Victor

The shower had done him good, revitalized him a bit. Now he sat in his room, his boots on the desk, ankles crossed. He leaned back in the chair, lacing his fingers behind his head with a proud, arrogant grin that would have angered Beth to her very core. Victor was counting on it because he knew their deal was a trap, a set up and he would be the only one to come out ahead.

Besides, Stryker could not control Deadpool, he never could. But Victor could, they thought alike and he allowed Dead the ability to indulge in his sick fantasies. He laughed to himself, looking at his boots and satisfied that it had only taken two weeks to rebuild his feet where **she** had removed them.

The sound of high heels echoed down the hallway and then Dr. Frost was in his doorway-just barely visible over the top of his boots.

"You heartless bastard!" She said, shoving his boots from the desk.

His feet thudded to the concrete floor, he now sat legs spread, slouched in the chair, his hands clasp in his lap. Victor cocked his head looking at her sideways with his brow furrowed.

"That girl will forever bare your scars!"

"Tell me doctor, I have aggressive. Sexual. Urges. What would you rather have me do? Her...or one of your delicate nurses?"

He grinned hungrily. Those cobalt blues regarded her with a glimmer of amused satisfaction.

"You bastard!" She pointed at him now. He frowned. "Don't you fucking touch her OR my nurses!"

Victor shot up out of the chair, knocking it backwards and grabbing her by her wrist pulling her up against him-trapping her between him and the desk.

"You'll what?"

His mouth was dangerously close to hers. His eyes watched hers closely-watching first fear then arousal pass through them.

"What will you do?"

He started slowly pulling up her skirt.

"Maybe...just maybe. I should give you a taste."

He grabbed her by her hair, jerking her head back exposing her neck-his fingers had just reached her panties and could feel the heat rising there.

"Victor!" Stryker yelled.

He cracked a grin, looking up from Dr. Frost with a glare of hungry amusement.

"Put her down!"

Victor laughed, his fingers starting to rub her through her panties and pull a wince of pleasure from her.

"Ooo.." He looked back at her.

"Victor! Let go of her!"

"Oh...I don't know," She moaned as he continued working. "I think she likes it."

Fed up, Stryker produced a gun from behind his back, bit it was no pistol or rifle. It looked like a tranquilizer gun.

"I will shot you!"

Victor's eyes flicked up to glare at him from under his lids. The anger in those eyes almost seemed to burn Stryker, but he held his ground. Finally, the doctor was free and Victor patted her butt as she left.

"That'ah girl."

Despite his surrender, he was still grinning a mocking grin with his paws in the air as a sign of surrender.

"I've put up with your antics Victor. But this is enough, you don't touch her. Or so help me god, I will shoot you next time."

As Stryker turned to leave Victor spoke to his back.

"You have to sleep sometime."

Stryker paused mid-step, seemed to be considering a retort but then thought better of it. He continued down the hall, his military issue dress shoes echoing off the wall.

Victor grabbed his office chair and set it back up before deciding to walk the grounds. It would be nightfall soon and despite the guards placed at her door, Autumn would be free for the taking. They could not see in the dark but he could. The grin he had before returned but this time with more cockiness in it.

Autumn

The healing process had not been bad, the doctor and nurses were nice. Although the food was bland and she was tired of her bed-at least she was off the I.V. That made sleeping more comfortable. Even with the guards at her door, she still slept lightly because Victor did not care about rules, he did not collapse to threats and he indulged in pain.

As night fell she felt fear tickle up her back, although she could not place it. What was it? The room around her turned to a cave of darkness as the last sliver of sun slipped from the room. She inhaled slowly, quietly and listened.

Nothing.

She scanned the room. Nothing.

So she lady back on the bed and just as she closed her eyes, there was the ruffle of fabric. Opening them she could see Victor crouched looking in the direction of the door. When he moved that way, she slid from the bed to the floor and ran for the window. But as she looked back he had turned as quick as he had come and was headed in her direction.

"No!" She screamed.

Time seemed to slow as she ran and when she reached the wall, someone behind her yelled.

"Stop!"

Autumn dropped to the floor just as bullets bounced off the wall in front of her. She heard Victor growl and then the large window beside her shattered beside her. The two guards had been tossed out the window and left her alone. She turned toward Victor, standing up to see him panting in anger, bullet holes healing.

"Victor please." Tears filled her eyes.

"You will be begging," His eyes got wider as he said that, nodding to one side. "me to stop. Of that I can-"

He stiffened suddenly, his back arching, his face grimacing in pain.

"Gah!"

"Victor I warned you. Hit him again Lisa."

Victor convulsed two more times before collapsing. In his back were three large spikes with electricity cycling around them. The Lisa was a girl of about fourteen, her hands holding metal spikes undulating with electricity that seemed not to bother her. Beside her was a man in military dress greens.

"Put him in chains, I want no more of his crap."

It took him four guards to move the unconscious mutant. A nurse came and let Lisa away-who seemed almost robotic. Autumn was still in the corner, back against the wall. Stryker made his way over to her, his dress shoes crunching glass as he approached. When he was a few feet from her, he leaned slightly out the window, looking at the dead guards being moved into body bags. He stood with his hands behind his back.

"I'm sorry for that. Victor, he is a volatile mutant," He gestured expressively with his hand." hard to control. Are you alright?"

She nodded, glancing at his name tag.

"Can I just go away now? I mean go home."

"Not yet, just a little while longer."

"Am I a prisoner?"

"Oh uh no, we just want you completely healed."

"Well can I at least move to another bed? Or another room?"

"I'll talk to Dr. Frost. I agree this room is not safe. Come on."

Stryker extended a hand with a smirk that would have chilled the devil. She knew his smile was false-she was not good at dealing with this stuff. God she missed Beth so much-she would have hit this man and run home.

Bit Autumn took his hand and he carefully led her around the glass.

"There we go. Careful. Are you hungry? I'm sure you won't sleep."

"Coffee?"

"Sure."

He handed her a robe and let her walk in front of him to a white blinding dining room. It was apparently the staff break room with the amount of tables in it. She settled into a chair and he handed her a styrofoam cup of coffee. They sipped in chilling silence as the night crawled on. Autumn began to wonder if she would ever see Beth again or if Victor had killed her.

That phrase was on repeat now '_had killed her._' With a distant stare she spoke.

"Where did you put Victor?"

"Don't worry-"

"WHERE!"

"In his room, chained to the wall."

"Be right back."

"Autumn-"

She was already down the hallway, coffee in hand-still fairly hot. The door was closed but she could feel his presence behind it in her wounds. It was like radar for all his living victims. Autumn let the door bang open and when that didn't stir him she took a few steps throwing her coffee in his face.

Victor roared awake. "Bitch!"

"Shut up! What did you do to Beth?"

He laughed-even as his face burned. Then he grinned.

"You really wanna know?"

Autumn grabbed the only heavy thing nearby-his metal desk lamp-and struck him across the face. It was hard enough to make his head move and when he looked back at her, the rage in his eyes stilled her own anger. On his bottom lip she could see blood. He furrowed his brow and spoke in a deep growl.

"I fucked that tight pussy of hers just like I did you. But I did her for three months

non-stop and she loved it! She screamed my name and oh did she cum hard."

His grin spread across his whole face, showing those white canines.

"Autumn come on, he's an animal, you cannot trust him." Stryker said from the doorway.

"Would you rather trust him?" Victor said nodding in his direction.

"I don't trust either one of you."

"Autumn-"

"Fuck off!" She yelled at Stryker.

"Ooo William your pets getting defiant."

Autumn hit him again, this time harder and then he watched his tongue red with blood, run along his bottom lip. That glare of his almost chilled her soul but she had to know.

"Did you kill Beth?"

Victor laughed. "No. In fact she is-"

A dart hit him in the neck and he was out.

"She what?" Autumn shook him. "Where is she?"

She turned on Stryker. "No! I have to know!"

"Autumn, listen the first parts are true but," He paused to sigh. "but the rest would have been lies just to hurt you. I'm sorry, I had to do it."

"Fuck you!"

She stormed away, a guard stepped in her way to stop her.

"No, let her go. She's just upset."

The guard moved away from her and to Stryker's side.

"Move him where she cannot find him. I need her to not find out about Beth."

"Yes, sir."

Stryker sighed as he walked away, rubbing at the stress know in his shoulder as he went. Victor would undo him if he didn't watch himself. If Autumn found out about Beth, that would be the end of everything.


	6. Ch 6: Breakable Chains

Chapter 6

Beth

It was a long walk to the next civilized town near the fairgrounds. Every car that passed by her whipped her with a rush of wind, slapping her coat against her and reminding her that fall was not too far away. Perhaps an enclosed vehicle would be a better idea this time. The next populated building she came to was an old Route 66 with a closed down body shop. Only one vehicle she saw outside was an old duster. That would not work, but the pay phone in the corner of the parking lot was useful.

Her boots crunched on the pavement as she made her way to the phone and the scruffy old man outside watched her with a suspicious eye. The door barely closed behind her as she picked up the phone and listened for the dial tone. Something finally went right in her day, the phone worked-so she fished change from her pocket, popped it in the phone and dialed his number. There was the distinctive tone of connection and then the phone began to ring. Her heart jumped with nervous tension-he might not be home, he might not remember her or might not even live there anymore.

"Hello."

It was his tired scruffy voice.

"Logan?"

"Yeah."

"It's Beth..."

For a moment he went quiet, then he softened his voice.

"Hey...what's going on?" His voice was laced with concern. Logan knew she would not call if something was not wrong.

"Logan...its my best friend, Autumn. Victor took her but not for his own selfish desires. I think he's up to something, I know Stryker has something to do with this. I've already been attacked by one mutant but he's gone."

"You have any proof its Victor?" His voice was gruff with sleep.

"I went to her house, there were claw marks on the wall and...there was blood on her mattress," Their was a brief pause as she gathered herself, remember the blood on Autumn's bed was almost enough to break her composure. "Listen, I'm in Ohio on County Road 65 at Route 66 gas station. Can you come get me?"

She could hear his bed shift as he sat up, rubbing his tired face and sighing.

"Yeah, I'm on my way. Be there in a few."

Beth hung up the phone and slammed the door back, stepping out into the deserted parking lot. A gust of wind whistled by the old self-serve sign and made it creak. Someone was following her, watching her from the woods. A flashback of Victor chasing her through the woods-hit her suddenly and then her being violated. The pain, the desperation, coupled with the sounds of her cries echoing in the woods and going unheard.

When it passed, she looked around-the feeling had not gone. But Logan was pulling into the lot in a newer F150, a few moments later. Beth did not move, so he threw the truck in park and shut it off, climbing out. He was dressed in jeans, black work boots, his leather jacket and a plain black shirt.

Bright green eyes scanned the woods behind him and he turned around to look at them as well, realizing she sensed something. His nostrils flared as he sniffed the air for any clue as to who it might be.

"Beth-"

"I'm being followed."

"Beth, let's go!"

"I wanna know who it is."

"They're human, don't worry about it. Let's go!"

Reluctantly she turned on her heels and keeping her eyes on the woods, walked around to the side of the truck. As she pulled the door open, she gave the woods one last glance before climbing in the truck. Logan climbed in after her, starting the truck and pulling out of the lot.

For a few minutes they rode in silence.

"Where did you go Beth?

"Around, lingering around my family to protect them from people like me. And Victor. "

"You could have stayed with me. You didn't have to leave."

She changed the subject.

"The mutant who fought me, he was fast. Broke my ribs. I'm sure he is one of Stryker's pets."

Logan shot her a concerned glance. "Are you-"

"I'm fine." She cut him off. "Logan I need your help. I can't track Victor...but you can."

He tightened his jaw and sighed, glancing around at the road. She knew that look, he did not want to get involved and he did not want to see Victor again.

"Logan I won't leave her to him." Beth growled.

Logan felt his hair prickle with the rise of her energy and he turned to look at her.

"Alright, what do you know so far?"

"The mutant-after I broke his legs-told me the new facility is in Canada. That's all I know."

"I thing I know where," He paused glancing at the woods. "In the 80's there was an old military facility built into the side of a mountain. It was abandoned by the late 90's, although they never said why. I can bet we will find fresh tire tracks just outside."

For a few minutes the truck engine filled the silence between them. Beth looked at Logan.

"Are you ready for this? You know what I might have to do."

They met eye contact.

"I know, I had hoped you wouldn't have to because he still is my brother."

"He was..." She was staring out the window as she spoke. "But the beast took over and he has to be put down."

The truck roared along as Logan took the exit to Highway 32 and ever so comfortable-Beth fell asleep, curled up in the truck. Logan covered her with his jacket as they grew closer to Canada.

Autumn

The concrete floor was cold as she wondered the complex, the robe she wore was not keeping her as warm as she wanted-her temper faded to a dull ember so it was no longer a heat source. She wanted a shower but she feared Victor would come after her again. Even if he was locked in a titanium cage, she would still fear him breaking out. She wanted to get the smell off of her-he was still on her and it was starting to really make her shudder.

So she went on a look for her doctor and she found her in a bright sterile lab near the room with the broken window-looking into a microscope.

"Um...Doctor?"

She looked up.

"Autumn, how are you doing?"

"A little sore but I'm alright. Can I get a shower?"

"Are you feeling up to it? I mean i heard about this morning."

Autumn stood a moment, thought about it and then nodded.

"Alright, come on."

Her heels clacked on the tile floor and she gently put an arm around Autumn, guiding her down the hallway.

"I will have more guards outside the door for your safety."

"You're sure I will be all right in the shower?"

"Yes, Victor is still in restraints."

Autumn turned from the sweet doctor and padded into the large open shower room. Several shower heads lined the walls, there was no privacy. It made her feel small, very small and that completely helpless feeling she had-when Victor had her-came back. The doctor had giver her clean scrubs to wear and some cotton panties-nothing stylish. Setting the scrubs on a small table at the end of the shower heads, she tossed the towel over a chair nearby as she headed into another room with bathroom stalls and a large mirror.

She swallowed, now she would see what her wounds looked like and part of her was afraid of what she might find. Did he hurt Beth worse than this? Beth had endured him for three months-but did he kill her? It was the answer she never had. Sighing again she stripped her clothes off, down to the hospital issue underwear and she was left looking at her bandaged thighs.

Autumn felt her heart pounding in her head and a wave of nervous nausea passed through her as she started carefully pulling the bandages off. They were bloody as she tossed them in the trash can. The cuts spanned the width of her thighs and they would scar. Her stitches were black art against her pale flesh and the sight of it made here want to cry, but she swallowed her tears so Victor could hurt her no more.

When she peeled off the cotton underwear she wore, there were droplets of blood in there too. Bastard. She cast them into the trash and padded to the entrance of the stall room-she glared around the shower room. It was still empty-good-so she grabbed the towel, medical soap and shampoo, heading to the second shower head near the door. Tossing the towel around a free shower head and setting the rest on the little shelf before her, she turned the shower on.

At first the head burned her thighs and still more sensitive areas between them. After a bit the burn subsided and she leaned into the water, wetting her hair. Taking the soap she lathered her hands and began to gently wash her wounds and the rest of her body. Blood swirled down the drain behind the suds and she was shocked to see just how much came off of her. She washed her hair, loving the feel of hot water on her scalp.

"Autumn..." A male voice drifted across the room. "He he hehehe."

The voice came from no where in particular, almost as if it came from in her own head. She looked around frantically, shutting off the shower to listen better as she quickly wrapped her towel around herself. Autumn ran for her scrubs, dressing at lightning speed and rushing for the door. She slammed into the guards, nearly falling.

"Whoa...easy." He helped steady her as she looked back at the shower.

"Someone is in there. I don't know where they are but they're in there."

The guard nodded at his partner and they went in guns raised. With military precision they swept the room.

"Clear!"

"Stalls clear!"

They called as they cleared rooms and when they came back out they had their guns at their sides.

"We couldn't find anyone. Are you sure you saw someone?"

"I heard them, but yes, I'm positive."

"Alright, we will escort you to your new quarters."

Autumn nodded, tired as she allowed them to escort her. They were quiet as they walked but the silence was welcomed. Behind her, she felt a sudden gust of wind and she turned to find the guard behind her gone.

"Shit!"

She backed away down the hall and backed into someone who she knew to not be a guard. That heat, the muscle and the growl she knew too well. Autumn spun around and began backing down the hallway.

Victor matched her step for step, stepping over the dead guard that had been walking in front of her.

"Hello Autumn. Miss me?"

"H-how did you get out?"

He laughed. "You didn't really think those chains could hold forever, did you?"

Shaking her head in disbelief she turned to run. "Not again!"

Before she could make it ten feet, he had chased her down on all fours and had her pinned under him. He crouched over her with a predatory grin on his face.

"Victor please."

He just laughed, yanked her to her feet and carried her down the hallway into another room. This one had a metal desk and a bed. Victor tossed her on the floor in the corner and slammed the thick metal door shut.

"We're going to have some fun."


	7. Ch 7: Nighmares Revisited

Chapter 7 (Nightmares Revisited)

This time was more painful than the last, he was mad because she had stood up to him. So he piked her up and tossed her back down to the floor, relishing in her cries of pain. The big cat rolled her over, his claws ripped at her flesh as he entered her again without warning. She could feel him rip her from the inside and bruise her womb with his violent thrusts. The pain took breath from her lungs.

"I will teach you. You will remember where you belong."

Tears polled with splotched of blood on her body and she shook with pain. Maybe he would kill her if she was lucky. Those hands wrapped around her throat and he squeezed, the oxygen completely cut off from her lungs. She could just make out his white canines in the dark-he grinned with murderous delight.

"On second thought, I don't need you."

As she gasped for air, she looked up towards the sound of creaking hinges. Light poured in, lighting her, Victor and two figures in the doorway. It was Deadpool, holding a beaten, chained Autumn. Now she slapped at Victor as he continued to rape and choke her.

"He will have fun with her."

"NO!"

Beth shot up from her seat, snapping out of her dream so hard she shattered the window. The truck lurched to a stop sliding on the ice as Logan just barely dodged glass shards.

"Shit!" He yelled.

But she was to busy coughing to realize what happened. Tossing her seatbelt off, she jumped from the truck, running out into the show, falling to her knees and puking bile. A very familiar tingle of fear worked through her nerves as the remembrance of physical pain throbbed through her lower region. The still existent scars burned under her clothes, making her want to tear them from her and roll in the snow.

Logan was beside her a few moments later, but she was staring at the white flakey sky. There were hot tears on her face and she stumbled as she tried to get up. He caught her, steadying her.

"Whoa...Beth look at me."

Slowly, she raised her eyes, tears still lining them.

"Talk to me. What was that?"

"I was back there," She swallowed. "I could feel him in me again. Claws, flesh," Her eyes dropped, darting back and forth. "Deadpool...he was back. He had Autumn." She looked up again. "He **touched** her and Victor tried to choke me. I was human again."

"Beth-"

"Logan...I could feel him again."

He pulled her close, holding her like he had before, al all too familiar feeling gripped him. Regret-for not killing Victor before. None of that could be changed now. But this time, if he was given the chance, he would kill his brother.

"Come on, let's get back in the truck. It's freezing out here."

They climbed back in the truck and Beth waved her hand across the window, restoring it to its original condition. Logan watched her for a moment, raising a brow in surprise of how much she had mastered her mutation in such little time. He closed the door and started the truck again, putting it in gear. For a few moments they rode in silence, she still staring at the snow.

"I know I've hurt him...I know I can kill him...but don't think he doesn't still scare me."

She looked at him. "He still is my nightmare."

As he often did in situations such as this, he said nothing, just concentrated on the road.

Autumn wanted to run, she wanted to try to fight but terror was coursing through her veins. She could feel hot tears forming at the corners of her eyes and she fought to keep them back. Only yesterday she had thrown hot coffee in his face and hit him with the desk lamp. She would pay for that now.

Victor picked her up off the floor by her throat and carried her over to the metal desk. He nearly threw her on top of it, sweeping the rest of the desk contents on the floor. The lamp cast their shadows on the ceiling in distorted silhouettes of physical struggle.

"Vict-"

He brought a hard hand across her face, sending stars into her vision and blood into her mouth. Those tears finally spilled down her face as she could see the fury in his eyes. For a minute he walked away, opening the bottom drawer on his dresser, he pulled out black nylon rope.

"Please no."

"Shut. Up." He growled in a voice she had never heard.

As if struck again, she lay still, she did not fight him when he tied her wrists to either leg of the desk and her ankles as well. His claws making light work of her clothing-leaving her bare on the cold metal desk. Tossing his coat in the corner she could now make out his enticing physique.

Walking over to the lamp he picked it up and Autumn flinched. Victor examined it as he spoke, those cobalt blues emotionless even lit with the light.

"Did you think I was going to hit you with this?" He looked at her for a response.

Autumn nodded.

"I should beat you with it. Teach you not to hit me."

He yanked it from the wall, throwing the only light into the opposite wall, shattering the bulb, denting the lamp and the wall. She could not see the light as it hit the wall, but she heard it.

"But instead, I'll just make you experience **all** the things I did to Beth...but much worse."

First she heart him remove his clothes and then she felt him drag a claw down her body. Then he began to drag his claws down her thighs, hard, before he sank his teeth into her already cut flesh. She screamed.

"Good...Scream for me Autumn."

She felt her tears flowing, the tendrils of blood running down her thighs and then she felt him run his tongue over her blood trails. He purred as he licked up the blood and his tongue passed over her wounds.

Then his lips, still glistening, found her most delicate parts and with powerful fingers he parted them to reach her pink bud. She shifted her hips, afraid he might hurt her there too. But his sudden animalistic growl told her to be still. A quick teasing flick of his tongue and she felt him move again. She strained to see him in the darkness but her vision was not that of a mutant.

"What's the matter Autumn? Afraid of the dark?"

The pain in her thighs was growing, the saliva now in them made them burn. With no shoes on, she could not hear his footsteps. He grabbed her by her hair and she felt him pressing against her lips.

"If you bite, I swear you will never walk again."

She opened her mouth obediently, letting every inch of him slide into her mouth and throat. He began thrusting in and out of her mouth, his hand gripping the back of her head. As she sucked, he moaned, his whole body shuddering at the feeling of her tongue rubbing against him.

"Oh...good girl."

He tasted salty with precum and somehow sweet with something else. She tried to avoid scraping him with her teeth but at this angle it was nearly impossible. That little bit of pain only seemed to make him growl with pleasure and his hand grip her hair harder.

Autumn could taste more of him in her mouth, he was close and she took advantage of it by humming. Victor seemed to choke for a second ; then she heard him let a shuddery moan and tasted his hot load as it hit her throat and tongue. She sucked hard as he began to pull out of her mouth, enticing another shiver from him.

The darkness hid his naked form, but not his panting as she moved around her slowly-she still tied to the desk. His footfalls were slightly more unsure than before. Autumn tried to hid her smile, but in this state, she was happy that he might not touch her for a bit.

Again, she was wrong. Victor ran his fingers just over her erect nipples, twisting them lightly as he moved around her. Then he took one of them between his teeth and nibbled it. Despite the pain in her things, she shifted on the table as her ache grew. He bit her shoulder in reprimand.

"Ah. I'm sorry, ok, I won't move."

"Or make a sound."

"I'll be quiet."

"Very good...you're learning."

The cruel beast moved down her body, his fingers running just over her folds, making her shiver and she dug her nails into her palm in anticipation of punishment. But none came. She felt his fingers just between her folds and wondered how he never clawed her as his coarse fingers brushed across her clit. She bit her tongue to keep from moaning as she felt two fingers enter her and spread her with their strength.

"Mmm you're so wet."

As he brushed them across her G-spot she shivered and felt herself tighten around them. Still, he never clawed her.

"Ooo...you're so tight. Let's find that spot again."

The tone in his voice only made her body react more, she felt her ache grow as he said that. This made him laugh a very cocky laugh before he found that spot with his finger and began to rub them across it in separate strokes. First one fingertip then the other, making her toes curl and her body buck.

"Ooo you like that?"

She could not stop shaking, she was shaking so hard her leg muscles began to hurt. Suddenly he brought a hand across her ass.

"I told you not to move." He growled.

But his growl made her body respond again, warm wetness rushed down to his fingers. Victor growled again and she felt herself tighten again. Those fingers began to move again and she felt his muscular hair chest press against soft mounds and heard his next growl in her ear. That made her cum and hard, her whole body shivering.

"Let's see how many orgasms you can have before they figure out how to break down the door."

Little did Autumn know, that door and the walls were sound proof so no one knew she was here. Victor moved back down her body, his lips meeting her delicate folds. That wicked tongue came out to run along her swollen bud, in long, slow, teasing strokes.

Autumn fought not to make noise or move, which only served to tease her more. He seemed to know this. Without the feeling of his hair under her hands and the ability to move her legs, to press his tongue deep inside of her, she would not hit climax as soon. Even she did not understand why.

Victor now began to flick his tongue across her clit hard and fast, his fingers continuing to stroke her G-spot as he licked. She shivered hard feeling his tongue now making figure eights across her clit. It did not take long for her to shiver hard and tighten around him, as her first orgasm hit her.

He gripped her clit lightly between his teeth as she flicked his tongue across the most sensitive part of it, sending the feeling of pleasure tingling down her legs. She shivered harder, the muscles in her lower belly beginning to ache as another orgasm hit her. She broke a rule again.

"Don't stop..I'm so close."

Victor did stop, pulling his fingers from her and licking her juices from them.

"Ooo you taste," He purred in her ear. "so good."

She winced in frustration because she could feel the ache coming back. She had promised not to make noise and since she broke her promise and the rules, she would pay for it. The rope was cut from her but she was retied, flipped on her stomach, bend over the desk, feet on the floor. Something cloth was shoved in her mouth and tied around her head-a gag.

"If you cannot be quiet, I'll silence you."

Now she felt him spread her delicate folds and began to rub just the head of his cock against her swollen bud. She moaned against the gag before he began to rub the head just against her aching hole. She curled her toes, trying to shift her hips an feel more of him.

He teased her, pumping just the head in and out of her wanting heat. She was panting in frustration, aching for relief. Victor knew it and he grinned with satisfaction.

"Are you aching Autumn?"

She nodded.

"Do you want to feel me inside of you?"

She almost screamed a muffled 'yes'.

"What?" He yanked the gag out of her mouth.

"I want you!"

"You want me what?" He pumped a little more of his cock in her.

"Fuck me! I want you to fuck me!"

With that, he shoved every inch of his long hard shaft into her aching wetness and began to thrust in and out of her hard. His powerful hands gripped her hips, claws digging into her deep, pain and pleasure mixing.

The pain only seemed to add to the pleasure as her body was racked with shivers and every orgasm was harder than the last. Her whole body shivered hard, her cries of pleasure echoed off the walls as he began to roll her clit between his fingers. His other hand still gripped her hips as he continued to thrust harder and faster.

"Victor! Oh...myfuckinggod."

"Cum for me."

Autumn gripped the desk as she felt the first wave of her climax hit her.

"Ohh!"

"That's right."

Victor began to purposely rub the head of his cock across her G-spot as he began to pump aster and harder. He pinched her clit hard.

"Cum!" He growled in command.

She gasped as her whole body tightened and she felt another wave of her climax hit her. HIs fingers rolled her clit again, sending her into another wave of orgasm. It was nearly impossible to breath now, her orgasms were so hard.

"Cum for me Autumn."

That tone again seemed to highlight all her nerves and she felt another orgasm hit her as if her body was obeying him now. He began to rub her clit in circles, thrusting faster, she could feel it, she was close.

"Victor...I'm gonna cum, don't stop!"

This time he didn't and when she hit climax, she tightened so hard around him, he had to lean on her to keep standing.

"VICTOR! Oh...Victor..."

Her orgasm washed down her whole body, to the tops of her toes. But he kept going, pumping harder, his finger still rubbing her now very sensitive clit.

"Stop...No please. Too Sensitive!"

"I know, let's see how many more I can get from you."

At this point orgasms seemed to almost constantly wash over her until she could not move. Finally he thrust deep within her and she felt him spill his hot load within her depths. Again she feared becoming pregnant with his child from these sessions.

Victor groaned, pulling out of her and padding across the room. It was hot in the small space now as she listened to him breathing in the dark. The pain in her legs came back in sharp waves and she felt her stomach lurch as it did. She began to wonder again if he had killed Beth. If she endured this everyday then perhaps she killed herself. She wished that Beth was here now, at least for comfort.

There was not warning to what happened next. The door to the room, suddenly was not there anymore and she heard what sounded like metal marbles hitting the floor. Light poured in from the hallway, lighting a half naked Victor. His eyes widened with an emotion Autumn thought he would never show-fear.

"Shit!" The phrase just fell from his lips.

"You son of a whore!"

"Beth wait!"

Victor was hit with something she could not see but the heat of it warmed her skin as it passed. Whatever it was, he went through the wall with half his face and skin gone. Then someone untied her, cut the rope-she wasn't sure-it was just suddenly gone, 'Did he say Beth? My Beth?'

"Jesus Autumn," She yanked Victor's comforter off his bed, wrapping her up. "I'm sorry, this whole thing is my fault."

When Autumn looked up at the face of her rescuer, she began to cry. It was** her **Beth, here, rescuing her as if a knight in a fairy tale. Her best friend had come to save her.

"Let's go home honey."


	8. Ch 8: Showdown

Chapter 8

The snow and ice chilled the open wounds on Victor as he struggled to get up from the power blast she had hit him with. It had been a while since anything had hit him that hard. She actually knocked him out for a moment and he had to shake his head to get his memory to return.

Beth had hit him with a blast of power, the door was in pieces and-he shook his head again-she took Autumn. That was the thought that made him finally stand. Not even bothering to put on a shirt, he jumped up;headed back in the building and down the hallway. He didn't have to go far to find his prize.

At the end of the hallway, Beth was still helping Autumn stand-clearly trying to leave the facility-Stryker and a group of guards were blocking their exit. Beth had made a mess of the main facility, there were whole walls missing, letting in the cold air and snow. Several guards were already a fine red mist that covered the walls and the smell of blood lingering in the air from it was almost over powering.

Victor crept slowly up behind Autumn, careful to not let Beth hear him as Stryker tried to talk to her. He held his hands up in a surrender gesture as he spoke.

"Beth...let's try to talk about this."

"Talk! Look at what he did to her!"

"Listen...let us help her and then we will let you walk out of here."

She knew there was more to that sentence. None of that mattered as Beth let a slow smirk play across her lips as she noticed her secret weapon coming up behind the crowd of guards and fast.

"I think it is you Colonel who will need the medical attention." She nodded behind him.

As Logan let out a yell Beth braced herself for his attack, moving to keep Autumn behind her where she thought she would be safe. Before any of the guards could even raise their guns, Logan was slicing through them with incredible speed-his claws becoming covered in their blood in no time at all.

It was just the distraction that Victor needed to grab Autumn from behind, holding his claws to her throat and holding her body against his with his free arm. She let out a wince as he pulled her close, the blood on her legs still running down to pool at her feet.

"No!" Beth screamed.

Logan turned toward the sound of her voice, as he did, a dart shot into the side of his neck. For a moment, he stood stunned, the tap tap of the blood dripping from his claws, the only sound in the room. Then he gasp as if being suffocated, his eyes widened and he fell. Beth screamed.

"Logan!"

She did not want to move away from Autumn, she was trapped between the two of them. Looking in the direction from which the dart came, she found Stryker holding an odd looking gun, it was not a tranquilizer gun but it looked crude. With her arms out to her sides, expecting anything at this point, she let some of her energy flow so he could not shoot her as well.

"Ah aah." Victor drug his claws across Autumn's neck, just enough to make her bleed. "You hit anyone with your little energy blast and I will slice her open."

Beth turned at the sound of her best friends whimper of pain. There was rage and fear glimmering in her eyes as she glared at Victor, daring him to try it again. Although she knew that she would hit her too if she tried to hit the beast. She kept her eyes on them as she spoke to Stryker.

"What the fuck did you do to Logan!"

"He's human now, but you can change that, we both know that."

"What do you want from me Stryker?" She glared at Victor, her jaw tight with fury.

"I need you to reassemble the Pool...you see Beth...I no longer receive the funds necessary to build a new mutant killer. That's where you come in."

"You cannot control him, you failed before...although he listened to Victor rather well. I won't have that again. I know what he would do with Deadpool, I know what they would do together."

Victor grinned as he licked the side of Autumn's neck, his tongue lapping up the tendrils of red streaked across her neck. Those cobalt blues looked up at Beth mockingly, his tooth grin still visible even as he ran his tongue across her flesh.

"I'm going to kill you slowly, you mark my words Victor." Beth growled.

Autumn fought to not cry as the pain in her body seemed to grow, the scene before her was completely confusing. So Beth was not afraid of Victor? He had hurt her just the same and she was not afraid of him? She was a mutant now? When did that happen? How was it she was not afraid of Victor?

"Beth if you do this for me, you and Autumn can leave here and we will never bother you again."

She heard the words leave, that meant home. At this point, she did not care what it took to get away from this man, she would talk her best friend into murder so they could go home and she could pretend none of this ever happened.

"Beth..." Her friends eyes softened. "please...I wanna go home."

For a moment the anger in her was gone as she looked at Autumn and could see the terror and pain on her face. Her helpless, bloody, naked form wrapped in a green army comforter. What price would she pay to get her home? Just about any. That was the little sister she had never had and she was not going to fail her now.

Still, what they were asking her to do was like summoning the devil, but even Deadpool could probably shake his foundations. More than anything, she feared that her dream would come true. Only that Victor would make her watch as he abused her little sister and the Pool would finally get his fun with her. She shuddered. 'No.'

"I won't have these two wreaking havoc on the world."

"Well, you can say no...but Victor will keep Autumn and I won't stop him from doing whatever he wants with her."

For a brief moment she had a flashback of her own stent of time in his father's mansion. The prison, the beating, the raping and the silence in between. That was what reminded her that no one could hear her cries of pain. Spending the time by herself, bleeding and scratching her thoughts all over the cell-crying alone. 'Not my friend. She will not live that.'

"What's to stop me from killing Victor right now. I could implode his heart from where I stand."

There was a click just behind her head.

"I could turn you human before you got the energy up to kill him. Then he would probably take out his revenge on your for nearly killing him."

Beth swallowed, feeling defeat sink in her gut. There was no other way out of this.

"Fine, I'll do it but there will be some conditions. First, that asshole **never** touches or comes near either of us again. Second, you take care of **all** her medical needs. Third, Logan's powers are to be restored and finally we leave here with no strings attached."

"Fine, that's just fine." He grinned an accomplished grin.

"**If **any one of you fucks ever darkens my door or comes near my family...I will fuck you up so bad it will make Victor's killings look like a fairy tale."

"Alright, just so long as you assemble the Pool with all his powers intact."

"He let's her go first or I assemble nothing."

"Fine, Victor let go of her."

Victor smirked and for a moment he refused, so Beth started shifting the cells in his heart. He gasped in pain as if having a heart attack, his hand going from her neck to his chest.

"Beth we have a deal." Stryker raised his voice in alarm.

"I know we do but first you help Logan and Autumn or before you shoot me, I will make sure both of you will never recover from the damage I inflict."

When Victor loosened his grip completely, Autumn ran to Beth, hiding against her chest. Soon as she ran from him, Beth stopped letting her energy flow so she would not hurt her and so she would stop hurting Victor. Still she kept her eyes darting between both men, keeping them mostly on Victor.

"Go get your medical team **but** if Victor bothers her at all, I will kill you both. That I can promise you."

"Deal, it's a deal." He looked away a moment. "Frost!"

A team of nurses in scrubs and soldiers in black BDU's came running into the large open space with two gurneys.

"Get her into exam room two an take him to ICU." Doctor Frost yelled out orders as they moved quickly to help them.

"Doctor, if you have to, take his blood to heal her wounds." Beth said, nodding in Victor's direction as the doctor passed by.

"Beth!" Autumn reached for her as they started to roll her away.

"It's all right sweetie, you will be all right or I'll kill everyone at fault."

Both Logan and Autumn were wheeled away and so she turned her attention back to Victor. It was one thing to hurt her best friend, but to do it in front of her was a big mistake.

"Do you have a death with Victor?"

Even in his pain he laughed. There was something in his eyes as he did. A little hint of a secret-she knew his looks all to well. He had another plan in mind, something would not go right in this whole thing. But she knew that when she begrudgingly agreed to this plan. She now turned her attention back to Stryker, keeping Victor in her peripherals.

"It will take me a bit to gather his cells back to one place. Unless you have some of his blood from when I killed him."

"No, unfortunately we have nothing."

"Fine, but I need silence and **he **is to be locked away. I won't have him shooting me with one of those damn things." She gestured to the gun now at Stryker's hip.

"We can put you in the isolation chamber. It's a little cold, but that should not be an issue for you. Victor will be locked away in one of our mutant maximum security cells. Alright?"

"That will be fine, but **if ** I even feel him move toward the door, I'll rip him apart before he has time to gasp."

She switched her gaze to him, her eyes filling with that vengeful glare.

"You won't even have time to growl or scream."

"Oh...well, just you wait, we will have OUR time," He smirked, licking his bottom lip. "I will get to play with your sweet-"

"Ahhhh!"

Beth screamed and sent a shock wave of energy in his direction, knocking him back down the hallway, into his room and against the good wall. She pointed in his direction, her hair starting to levitate on the heat of her own energy as her anger surged.

"Lock that bastard up! NOW!" As she screamed, she sent another wave in his direction, knocking him against the wall again.

"Beth-"

"NOW!"

"Ok, yes. All right. Guards!"

"Let's get this shit over with Colonel."

"Ok then, follow me."

Beth headed in the direction Stryker was going. It was not long before they came to a large door that took two men to open it. Beyond the door was a large, cold, cobalt steel room. It reminded her too much of the cell she had ben kept in and for a second she paused.

"This is it, you will have complete silence."

She hesitantly entered the large room before the door was closed behind her. As if to meditate, she sat down on the cold floor in lotus position and began to search through the atoms of the world to find Deadpool's. What unnerved her was the fact they were already inside the facility. It would not take long to assemble him but she did not like the fact that part of him was already here. Was he regathering his own cells?

* * *

Autumn's mind was still racing as she was rolled into an exam room. Beth a mutant, Deadpool, Stryker and who was Logan? There were several people around her at one time. Someone started an IV, another a blood bag and finally a shot of something that made her body numb all over.

"Can I get a tourniquet over here! She's bleeding bad."

"Beth-" Autumn mumbled.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll get you better."

Dr. Frost and one of her assistants started working on the cuts of her legs. The sight of her flesh being sewn made her pass out. For a few hours her mind swan through all sorts of hideous visions. She screamed in her sleep as he ravaged her over and over. It was not until someone touched her and shook her, did she wake up.

"Autumn! Autumn it's Doctor Frost!"

"What? Ah huh!"

She sat up holding her chest as she felt her heart race with fear. Autumn panted as she sat trying to grasp reality and realized it was worse than her nightmares.

"God I hate this place." She said sitting back slowly.

"I know honey." She said, adjusting her pillow.

"Who is Deadpool?"

It was the first thing that popped into her head. If Beth was to reassemble this mutant, person or whatever, she felt she had the right to know.

"Uh..."

"Doctor." Stryker called from the door.

Suddenly, Frost hurried away as Stryker entered the room, giving the doctor a passing glance as she left. Before he could say a word, Autumn spoke.

"You lied to me, twice!"

"Now Autumn-"

"Shove off! He raped me again, he clawed my things to hell! I'll have scars for the rest of my life! Is that what you call keeping him locked up!"

"Ok, you're angry, I get that."

"You don't get shit! I hope Beth does tear you all apart. I hope she burns you alive. What if I kill myself so she has no obligation to you?"

"Is that a threat? I can put you on suicide watch."

"Fuck you!"

"Fine, have it your way. Put her on suicide watch."

"Yes sir." The guards at her door said.

"You greedy bastard." Autumn growled.

As he turned to leave, Autumn threw the water cup from beside her bed, at the back of his head. It hit him, he paused, calmed himself and then finally left the room. While he was leaving, two guards entered and stood in front of the window, another two stood by the door. 'Like they'll really help.'

* * *

In another room, Doctor Frost began the arduous task of hooking Logan up to life support as his body was quickly realizing its actual age. The adamantium once so light for him now made him act as if he was encased in concrete. His body did not immediately heal the needle punctures made by the various needles for I.V.'s and shots. They put him on a breathing apparatus so his lungs would work and his heart would pump.

"That's all we can do for him." Dr. Frost said.

"But I thought she wanted his power restored." Her nurse asked.

"We no longer have the technology to do that."

"What's going to happen to him then?"

"Well, if Beth does not hurry and restore his mutation or in a rare case, it does not return on its own, he will die. Human bones are not meant to handle that weight he carries around, eventually, it will collapse his lungs and cave in his skull. Let's hope she succeeds, he's been through too much to die now."

They turned, leaving him unconscious, the rhythmic beep of his heart could be heard on the monitor. No sign of life seemed to exist in him other wise. The man who had once been such a beast was now helpless, his fate left in the hands of Beth and time.

* * *

The sound of his roars could be heard down the hallway as several guards escorted the beast in chains. In order just to get him in the chains, they had to tranquilize him. Lucky for them, he was not his brother an that stuff worked on him. They were twelve deep as they moved, every gun pointed at him with the safety off.

"This is bullshit!"

No one cared though because they shoved him into the cell. The Colonel was happing by at that moment.

"Stryker!"

He turned to Victor. "What?"

"You cannot be serious about this."

"Oh I'm very serious. I need Deadpool and I cannot have you messing this up. You've already made a mess of things as it is, anymore screw ups and I will shoot you with Element Nine. So until he is whole again, you will stay in there."

"You can't do this to me!"

"Sure I can. And I am."

"Stryker you owe me!"

"Goodnight Victor."

With that, he waved his hand and the large reinforced door was shut with a hydraulic arm. Then several bars shot across the door on both sides, locking it. Victor was stuck in a solid cell, with walls five feet thick, reinforced by several layers of steel, titanium, concrete and a thin layer of adamantium. He would not escape this prison.

"Will that hold him?" Dr. Frost asked from behind Stryker.

"The chains won't, but that cell will. Unless Beth disassembles it or I have it opened, he will stay there."

"Good because I don't feel like cleaning up his mess again. That girl has been through enough."

With that she walked away, leaving him to stare at the cell. Things were finally going right for him and with that single thought in his head, he headed down the hallway to get some well needed rest.

While Stryker slept, Beth gathered the Pool, Autumn wormed her way through nightmares, Logan clung onto life-but just barely- and Victor raged in his private prison.

A small part of Beth knew that this was going to be the apocalypse of Stryker's whole operation. But at the same time it would possibly be the end of them all. Right now though she was most worried about getting them home safe. The more of Deadpool she gathered, the more she could hear him.

"Hello Beth...good to see you again..." His voice briefly drifted across her thoughts.

"Hello Pool...let's get this over with."


	9. Ch 9: Deadpool

Chapter 9: Deadpool

The facility was quiet now-Stryker sleeping, Victor unheard in his cell, Logan just barely clinging to life, Autumn was watching the door despite her security and Beth was starting pull the last of Deadpool's cells together. Now, with the molecules floating around her, she realized that if she assembled him in here with her, she would be trapped with him. But if she assembled him outside of the chamber, he could find Autumn.

She stood, dissolved a portion of the door and stepped out. Then she turned and in a matter of a few moments, she had fully assembled Deadpool. For a moment she looked at him and felt the bile in her stomach churn. So she quickly reassembled the door and turned away from the chamber-knowing that he could easily escape she quickly headed for Autumn's room.

"Psst." Beth whispered.

She crouched down the hall, drawing the guards attention before quickly dispatching them. Then she snuck just inside and gave each guard a heart attack.

"Autumn? Autumn its Beth."

"I'm awake."

Beth slipped her some real clothes that she had taken from Doctor Frosts room.

"Come on, all hell is about to break lose."

Then moved quietly down the hall toward the sound of Logan's heart monitor. Slowly, Beth moved into the room toward him, her eyes scanning over his unconscious figure with a helpless expression.

"Beth, what are we doing?"

"Saving his life. We're gonna need him."

"Wha-we need to get out of here."

Beth looked her friend in the eyes, pointing her finger at the floor as she spoke.

"If we don't have his help, we will not get out of here. What I just put back together-summoned-whatever you call it...it's the devil incarnate."

Beth moved around to Logan's bedside, giving him an almost loving look, she began the task of mutating his cells so he would regain his healing, strength and heightened senses. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Autumn pacing nervously.

"Beth, hurry please. I don't like this, I wanna leave."

"This isn't something I can rush. Just listen for the sound of air popping or shuffling or someone coming down the hall."

Autumn looked around nervously as Beth carefully restored Logan to his former self. The silence -coupled with the rhythmic beep of Logan's heart monitor-was almost deafening. Normally, she was destroying things, which only took a few seconds but if she mutated a cell wrong, she could kill him. As she worked, she listened for the sound of Deadpool or even Sabertooth. She only heard the sound of military boots and then his voice.

"Beth, what are you doing?"

She ignored him as she concentrated on Logan, her hands gently moving over every inch of him as she worked his cells back to their mutated state. When Stryker took a step into the room, she shot him a cold, hard glare-her hands still working.

"What!"

"The Pool-"

"He's in the Isolation chamber."

"Thank you." He nodded.

As he started to leave, she spoke. "Oh Colonel."

He turned and looked at her.

"Logan isn't looking good, if he dies, your robot becomes confetti and the most he will be good for is dog meat."

Stryker swallowed nervously, straightened and left the room, his footfalls echoing in a rather deflated rhythm. Beth returned to her task and after few moments she finally spoke to Autumn-who was still pacing more.

"If he doesn't recover before they open the vault, we need to be ready to move. And I mean fast."

"Beth...what is Deadpool?"

"I never really knew. He was some sort of mutant creation, a hellish looking thing. Something out of a nightmare, I hope you never have to see."

In another part of the facility, Stryker was approaching the isolation chamber twenty deep with soldiers. He was trying to remain calm but he knew the Pool was unpredictable. Now with a nod to the guards standing at the door, he signaled for them to open the chamber.

There he was, Deadpool standing in full form as if nothing happened. Even without a mouth he still grinned as he plotted his revenge behind those cold calculating eyes. He could feel her now as he fully registered his senses, it was as if she became a small part of him when she put him back together again. Now he also felt that other little one, the one he haunted in the shower while he was trying to put himself back together. With that he reached out to her again.

'_Autumn...I see you_.' She heard a voice whisper.

"Beth, tell me you heard that?"

"What?"

"Someone whispered my name."

Beth paused from healing Logan, knowing now that she was out of time.

"We have to go, now!"

She grabbed Autumn's hand, shoving one of the Element Nine guns in her free hand.

"You'll need that. Come on!"

They took off down the hall and ran for the exit. But they had not left soon enough because as they were running, Deadpool had been breaking Victor out of his cage. The girls ran down the next hallway towards the exit but Victor was coming around the corner at the same time. Beth nearly ran into him.

"Hello Beth, miss me?"

"Shit! Autumn get behind me."

Beth shoved Autumn behind her away from Victor, but what she did not realize was that she had put her into the hands of Deadpool. She heard the gun hit the floor and turned to find him holding Autumn by the throat. He kicked the gun across the floor, Victor grabbed it, aiming it at her. Slowly her eyes paled and her skin began to warm as her energy started to rise.

"Ah, I wouldn't do that."

"Let her go!"

"I got a better idea, how about I shoot you and you come with me."

'_Then I can have __**my**__ fun Beth._' Deadpool mocked. '_I can watch him rape you over and over. I love the way you scream._'

"Shut up! You dick less, soul less thing! You are not even a mutant, just a science experiment."

"Ooo..." He chuckled. "I think you made her angry."

The air around them vibrated with unmistakeable tension and at the same time it seemed to get colder. Those once bright green eyes had become an almost silver green, something bordering on inhuman and when she looked at Victor, he took a step back from her. It was as if he could feel death's fingers tingling across the back of his neck.

'_I'm going to enjoy her Beth, I'm going to disfigure her pretty little body beyond repair._'

The demon a mutant mocked her even now as she was calculating the best way to end him.

"They will never put you back together again. I can promise you that." Then she turned to Victor. "How fast do you really think you can pull that trigger?"

She never took her eyes off of him as she spoke.

"Do you really think that dart will get through my energy field? I mean before I can kill you."

He laughed. "Give up the act Beth, your big bad wolf is not here to save you this time. Just make this easy on yourself."

Just then, something in her peripherals caught her attention but she didn't have to look to know what or who it was. A smirk slowly crawled across her lips.

"What's so funny Beth?"

"Autumn are you ready to go home?" Beth said.

"Well you see Beth...I happen to enjoy Autumn...even more than you. So she is staying with me."

Out of no where he heard a familiar voice behind him, Beth had seen the figure drop down behind Victor and was surprised that he had not.

"Hello Victor."

He turned around to find a fully healed, completely dressed and rather angry Logan. With wide eyes he raised the gun and tried to shoot Logan but he was too fast, those unbreakable claws sliced the gun in two. Then he drove both sets through Victor's chest, driving him back into one of the walls, away from the girls.

Beth turned around, her eyes narrowing on Deadpool. Before she could hit him, he teleported behind her and kicked her in the ribs. Then he disappeared again and popped in front of her. Normally, she would have killed him already but the level of energy she needed for that would have killed Autumn too.

"Autumn run! Hide!" She turned her attention to Deadpool. "Let's finish this."

Logan and Victor were exchanging blows as Autumn ran past them to hide in one of the many rooms Victor jammed his claws into Logan's shoulder and stomach before lifting him above his head and throwing him into another old isolation chamber. He hit it hard enough to dent it and also knock him unconscious momentarily. With him out, Victor headed for Autumn.

"Shit!"

At the very moment she was distracted by what happened to Logan, Deadpool extended one of his katanas, driving it into her stomach. The pain shot through her whole mid-section and she gasp for air. Beth fell as he pulled the sword out, her blood pooling on the ground beneath her. She looked up at him-standing over her triumphantly-then glanced at Logan who was still down.

'_Was this it? After all this, the bad guys win?_'

For a second she flashed back to the boat ride with Logan '**too many women have died because of me**.' Logan, Autumn-she knew she could not fail them. So she gathered her strength as Deadpool raised his sword to drive it through her heart.

'Not today!' She thought to herself.

"Hey Deadpool," He paused in his movements. "See you in hell!"

All the rage she ever had for him and Victor, poured fourth from her. His eyes widened '_Not again_' was what he projected into her mind as every cell in his body exploded and as a result every inch of what he was sprayed all over the walls.

"Fuck you," She coughed blood, cursing the red mist that was Deadpool.

Beth fought to heal herself as she struggled to her feet-heading for Logan. A part of her knew she did not have the strength to fight Victor and that she might not even survive this wound. After all the fights she had won, she would possibly be put down by a simple stab wound.

"Logan!" She fell to the ground only a few feet from him.

The sound of her voice made him lift his head and when he saw her, he got to his feet, running to her side. Then he dropped to his knees and pulled her into his arms, holding her tight as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"Beth, no! Beth stay with me!"

"Autumn...Victor when after her. Logan find her."

"Beth..."

"Go!"

He gently set her down, knowing that he really had no choice.

"I'll be back, hang on please."

Logan took off down the hallway, his nostrils flaring as he picked up Autumn's scent and another unmistakable smell-Victor's arousal. He ran down the various hallways, searching for her, his heart torn between saving her and possibly losing Beth.

In one of the medical labs Victor was pretending to look for Autumn even though he knew where she was, he knew her fear rose with every minute he delayed finding her. It was becoming so strong it was intoxicating and that was only fueling the arousal in his body.

"Here kitty kitty." He laughed.

Autumn had squeezed behind the surgical cabinet and now hid in the far corner, praying Beth found Victor before he found her. His boot steps slowly moved toward the cabinet and then he peaked around the side with that almost pouty expression on his face.

"There you are...now, be a good girl and come here."

He beckoned to her and when she refused, he ripped the cabinet from the wall and threw it halfway across the room. Before she knew it he had her pinned up against the wall and was dragging a claw slowly down her neck.

"We have some making up to do."


	10. Ch 10: Burn In It

Chapter 10: Burn In It

At this moment Beth was starting to feel as if she was fading into the air around her. The cold felt so much more bitter against her. She lifted her hand and looked a the red coating glistening on the surface. This would possible be the end of Elizabeth Storm. All the tears she had been holding back began to roll down her cheeks. A black veil passed over her vision and she let it take her to a place of light-where pain could no longer touch her.

Now Autumn's fate was in Logan's hands and he would hat to kill his brother to end this nightmare for good.

* * *

Just down the hallway he could hear his brother, but more than that, he could smell Autumn's terror. His thoughts bounced from her to Beth and then Kayla. Too many women had died because he failed them. There was a growl that crawled up his chest as he walked into the room and found Victor holding Autumn against the wall by her throat.

"You brought this upon yourself. You don't say no to me. Huh? We're gonna leave here and you are going to be a good little girl. Yes?"

"Victor put her down!" Logan growled.

"Stay out of this Jimmy, it has nothing to do with you."

Logan extended his claws. "I'm afraid it does. Let her go!"

Victor grinned, extending his own claws, dragging one down her neck to draw a line of blood and only anger his brother more.

"She belongs to me Logan."

"Autumn, Beth's dying and its his fault."

He was replacing her fear with anger because right now if he moved to save her, he knew that Victor would kill her in a heartbeat. So the only way for her to get out of this was to fight.

"Jimmy, what are you doing?" His smile faded.

"Let go of me!" Autumn began to fight to get free.

"If you don't get away from him, he will eventually kill you."

"Shut up!" Victor growled.

The rage boiled through her blood, she felt a heat flush over her skin as she tried to get free from him.

"Let go of me! You killed Beth!"

She felt hotter suddenly as if her whole body was on fire. All the fear she had for him was gone, burned alive by the pure hate she was letting herself feel. Beth was family to her and now because of him she was dead.

* * *

The light surrounding her was almost blinding and the pain she had felt was gone. This must be heaven. She felt a small feeling of guilt for leaving Autumn like that but what could she do. There was a fuzzy figure coming toward her now and she squinted to see who it was. His voice was familiar when he spoke.

"Hello again Beth."

There was an accent to his voice.

"Do I know you?"

When he became clearer she about cried. It was Remy LeBeau, he had died trying to protect her from Victor and for that she could not help but embrace him.

"Remy, oh my god I've missed you."

He hugged her back.

"What are you doing here Beth?"

"What?" She pulled back from him. "I-I died."

"It's not your time honey."

"But Remy...I...I bled out. I couldn't heal in time."

He shook his head and taking her hand, he kissed it.

"You have to go back. You're not dead. You have a friend you don't know about."

"Wha-"

"I will see you again Beth. But not for a long time. Go home sweetie."

The feeling of being yanked backwards hit her had and before she knew it, she was sitting up straight in a hospital bed. Standing just beside her with worry etched into her face was Dr. Frost. Beth coughed as her lungs got used to air once more and she lifted her shirt frantically, only to find her stomach healed. She looked up at the doctor realizing she had given her some of Victor's blood in order to save her life. The thought of having part of him with her always, made her shudder but she was alive now because if it.

"Thank god you're ok." Dr. Frost rushed to her bedside, unhooking her IV.

"You saved my life."

"You have to get out of here. Take your friend and-"

Out of no where Stryker came into the room heading for Beth.

"You little bitch!" He yanked her from the bed. "We had a deal!"

While she lay on the floor trying to get up, he drove his boot into her stomach but he did not kick as hard as Victor. So his little kick did not do much.

"Fuck you William!"

The doctor charged at him. "No, leave her alone!"

But Stryker grabbed her by her shirt and slapped her hard. "Backstabbing whore!"

Beth had grown very sick of men hurting women, she pushed herself up off the floor just as the Colonel tossed Frost to the concrete floor. From behind him Beth cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Colonel."

He turned to face her.

"Doctor...run." She said, still glaring at William.

The air around her began to vibrate and the color of her eyes was fading to a cold metallic green as she let her anger flow through every inch of her body.

"You men around here need to learn not to hit women."

The doctor realized what was about to happen and she pushed herself to her feet, running from the room as fast as she could. Everything around Beth began to dissolve. She had decided that she was not going to let him live to do this again.

"I've had quite enough of you."

"Beth-"

"Goodbye Colonel."

With that he exploded into a million tiny pieces and Beth left the room-which was no more than ruble by the time she left it-continuing to disassemble the rest of the building as she moved down the hallway. She followed the path she believed Logan had taken. A crowd of guards now lined the hallway with Element Nine guns in hand. That only made her smirk.

"You boys really think those will work?"

"Fire at will!"

The air around her was so hot now that her hair was levitating and her clothes were almost floating around her as she held control of the energy she was projecting. When the first dart left the first gun, she released a shock wave of energy and watched the darts fall in pieces. The hallway was covered in pieces of soldiers and when she was done killing them, resembled a slaughterhouse.

"Heh."

Beth moved down the hallway, tracking bloody footprints down the hallway as she went.

* * *

For a second Logan paused in his conversation with Autumn, the strong scent of blood filling his nostrils.

"Can't be..." He whispered.

Autumn thought now about Beth and about all the time they had together. She had tracked Victor down, fought her way to get to him and died trying to rescue her. If the last thing Autumn ever did was die fighting him, she would honor her best friend.

"Let! Go! Of! Me!"

Suddenly, her hands that had been gripping his arm, caught on fire. They weren't just on fire, they were emanating fire. The look on Victor's face was one of shock as the flames spread up her arms and down her body.

The fire did not burn her, it was as if it was a part of her or always had been. Now she balled her hands into flaming fists and began to hit him in the face, burning him with every hit, before stepping away from him and letting the fire spread across him.

The more angry she became, the more the fire consumed him. It continued to spread down her form as well until she was enveloped but not hurt by her flames. Victor, however, was screaming in pain as the fire spread up his body until he was flailing about and burning alive.

"Don't touch me ever again." She said to the burning man.

Beth had wondered into the doorway behind Logan just in time to see her friend as a walking flame and Victor screaming in pain. Her own power died own until the air around her became still once again. For few moments she just watched, slightly slack jaw at the fact her best friend had 'joined the mutant club.' Logan just stood there, his claws retracted into his fists, breathing steady-watching with a rather puzzled look on his face.

"You like to cause pain, feel your own karma. Feel what you did to Beth and burn in it!"

"Ahh!" A flaming Victor, made a last attempt to hurt her.

From behind Logan, Beth swung her right arm and sent a shock wave of heat in his direction, sending him through the concrete wall and tumbling down the side of the mountain they were on. The glow of the flames as they burned him, could still be seen as he bounced off rocks and rolled through the snow.

Autumn took a step back from where he was, shock covered her features. The flames on her fading into nothing, returning her to her normal form. She turned and looked at her best friend still alive, standing in the doorway.

"Beth!"

The two girls ran to each other, embracing as tears filled their eyes.

"I thought you were dead."

"I was, but I had a little help."

Autumn sniffled as she pulled back to look at her.

"Let's go home now."

"Yes." Beth nodded, smiling.

Then turning to look at Logan, she pulled from Autumn and practically jumped into his arms. As she held him close, he fought to hold his tears back but she knew how he felt, even if he did manage not to cry. Neither one of them would admit their feelings though. Even as they pulled away and looked into each others eyes, they kept silent.

"Come on guys, I'm sick of this place."

They made their way toward the exit and on their way out of the main building, they found their exit blocked by every guard still in the building.

"Don't let them out alive!" Their commanded yelled.

The three of them glanced between each other and shook their heads. Beth began to let her energy rise, Logan extended his claws and Autumn let the flames crawl across her skin.

"They never learn." Beth said.

"Let's teach them then." Autumn replied.

Logan smirked and then they charged into the crowed.

[THAT'S THE END OF THIS SERIES. THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS. BYE GUYS]


End file.
